a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film image display system, and specifically to a medical film image display system useful for the explanation or the like of a treatment to a patient.
b) Description of the Related Art
In a certain dental treatment, a dentist may conduct x-ray photography of one or more teeth and the associated gum of a patient and may then proceed with the treatment on the basis of the developed x-ray film. In this case, the treatment, orthodontics or the like is effected based on an informed consent, that is, after showing the developed film to the patient and explaining the conditions of the tooth or teeth and a treatment plan to be followed.
Subsequent to x-ray photography, a film is successively developed, fixed and rinsed in a developing processor. Because this film cannot be viewed or checked as long as it is wet, it has been the conventional practice to dry the developed film and then to view or check it by exposing the same on the rear side thereof to light from a plane light source or the like. A variety of methods are known for drying such a film, including blowing warm air against the film. Whichever method is employed, some time is needed to dry it.
Since it takes certain time to dry the film as mentioned above, the explanation to the patient has to be deferred until the film dries. It has hence been impossible to promptly give an explanation to a patient.
Further, upon making an explanation to a patient about the conditions of teeth and the details of a treatment, it should be easier for the patient to understand the explanation if the dentist can write his explanation on the film. Conventional methods, however, do not permit writing on films, so that such explanations are not fully understandable with ease.
With the foregoing in view, an object of the present invention is to achieve a further improvement in the convenience of conducting a treatment by making use of an x-ray film and also of explaining the treatment to the patient.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is thus provided a film image display system for displaying an image of a developed film by illuminating the developed film and projecting the image onto a rear projection screen, wherein the system is provided with a transparent case in which a clear liquid is to be filled, and the film is accommodated in the case.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a film image display system for displaying an image of a developed film by illuminating the developed film and projecting the image onto a rear projection screen, wherein a writable transparent or translucent sheet is arranged over a front side of the rear projection screen.
Means for displaying the image of the film is not limited to the above-described screen, but display means such as LCD (liquid crystal display), CRT (cathode ray tube) or a plasma display can also be used. In the latter case, video signals are sent to such display means by using image pickup means (such as CCD sensor, camera or the like) that reads the image of the developed film.
According to the present invention, a wet film can be projected immediately. Further, writing is feasible over a projected image. The convenience of conducting a treatment by making use of an x-ray film and also of explaining the treatment to the patient can therefore be improved further.